


Последняя плёнка Рики Фиттса

by Loony_yellow



Category: American Beauty (1999), Bones (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одно странное дело помогает Энджеле по-другому взглянуть на собственную жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последняя плёнка Рики Фиттса

_«…присмотрись»  
_

 

Люди любят красивые фразы о том, что судьба с нами играет. Планируешь какой-то важный шаг, готовишься, но какая-нибудь мелочь валится, как снег на голову, и перечеркивает, перекраивает все твои планы. И наоборот – живёшь спокойно, никого не трогаешь, довольствуешься чередой взлетов и падений, плывешь по течению, и вдруг нелепая случайность меняет всю твою жизнь. 

Люди любят красивые фразы о решающих мгновениях, определяющих судьбы на годы.  
Энджела всегда верила в судьбу, и потому не придавала значения случайностям. На самом деле вся её жизнь состояла из сплошных душевных порывов и случайностей – она привыкла.

Люди любят повторять, что нужно уметь жить – заполучить домик в пригороде, машину и работу в какой-нибудь конторе, завести семью, растить детей, стать домохозяйкой, целомудренно целовать мужа каждое утро, когда он уходит на работу. У мужа обязательно должен быть серый или коричневый костюм и кейс с документами, лучезарная улыбка и доброе сердце. Муж не должен изменять, но главное – чтобы он нахваливал стряпню и гладил детей по головам, и называл их принцессами или сорванцами. Во всяком случае, именно такие женские мечты описываются в глянцевых журналах, которые Энджела иногда почитывает в метро. И она всерьёз считает, что есть в этом что-то притягательное, по-домашнему приятное, но абсолютно незнакомое ей самой.

В этих журналах ничего не говорится о том, что девушка должна курить марихуану, часто менять партнёров, путешествовать по миру с одним небольшим чемоданом в руках и стодолларовой купюрой в кошельке, зарабатывать на жизнь, рисуя карикатуры для туристов, мечтать о жизни во Франции, о звуках французской речи по утрам, когда просыпаешься где-нибудь в тени Эйфелевой башни, вдыхаешь аромат круассанов... Ну ладно, может быть, в этих журналах и есть что-нибудь о Париже – ведь это так романтично, но про марихуану и частую смену партнеров там точно ничего нет.

Энджела смотрит в зеркало, на своё немного осунувшееся после бессонной ночи лицо, она красит губы – точными, выверенными движениями. Ее рука не дрожит, даже когда телефон в сумочке взрывается громкой трелью, и даже когда она замечает на экране имя «Джек Ходжинс». А ведь не каждый день ее приглашают в шикарный ресторан, дарят кольцо с бриллиантами и предлагают руку и сердце. 

Энджела никогда не считала себя сторонницей моногамии: что бы Ходжинс ни предлагал ей, пока она не готова.

Она вздыхает снова. Вчерашняя ночь подтвердила, что Ходжинс – тот самый, единственный и неповторимый, один из тех, о ком пишут в любовных романах. Пусть он ростом не вышел и по десятибалльной ему все дают не выше семёрки, но ей плевать. Зато он милый, смешной, увлекающийся, ненормальный, любящий… Тот самый. Она сама не понимает, почему отказывает ему, говорит злосчастное «нет» – а так можно и сердце разбить, не каменное.

– Алло, – снимает трубку Энджела, когда телефон уже готов умолкнуть.

– Эндж, доброе утро, – жизнерадостно приветствует ее Ходжинс, и она улыбается в телефон. – Тебя подбросить?

– Ты на другом конце города живёшь.

– Я выехал пораньше. Случайно, ты не подумай.

Милый-милый Ходжинс.

– Не нужно, я доеду сама.

*

– Новое дело, – вместо приветствия говорит Бреннан. – Для тебя есть работа.

– И тебе тоже доброе утро, подруга, – хмуро отвечает Энджела и делает очередной глоток кофе из пластикового стаканчика. – Что за дело?

– Бут говорит, что интересное, но наши с ним взгляды на «интересность» так разнятся… Тебе в кабинет принесли несколько коробок с любительскими видеозаписями. Их нужно разобрать по датам и пересмотреть. Свитс обещал быть через час и помочь тебе. Не понимаю, чем он может помочь. А Бут пошёл пить кофе с Кэм, когда вернётся – полностью введёт тебя в курс дела.

Энджела слушает это всё молча – дождливая серость за окном никак не даёт проснуться, и даже кофе не помогает.

– Эй, Энджела, ты в порядке? – интересуется Бреннан.

– Да, милая, конечно. Просто очень хочу спать.

– Ладно, – Бреннан окидывает ее оценивающим взглядом и натягивает перчатки. – Просыпайся. А меня ждёт труп.

Спешить к прозекторскому столу утром в понедельник с таким жизнерадостным видом может только Темперанс Бреннан. Энджела всерьёз считает, что в этом есть нечто неправильное. Нарушение мировой гармонии. Нельзя так радоваться смерти, потому что смерть не может быть радостной.   
Энджела ненавидит смерть.

*

«Я люблю смерть», – голос на плёнке чуть искажён из-за любительского качества записи. Мужской, довольно приятный, но то, что он говорит...

Энджела слышит эту фразу и сразу жмёт на «стоп».

На экране пока ничего нет, только чернота, будто снимали в кромешной тьме. Идея поставить первую запись на просмотр, пока она будет переодеваться и пить кофе, уже не кажется такой удачной, как раньше. Потому что услышать подобное в понедельник утром – хорошего мало.

– И тебе тоже доброе утро, – обращается она то ли к экрану, то ли к человеку на плёнке, то ли к мирозданию.

– Разговариваешь сама с собой? – Ходжинс заглядывает в её кабинет и улыбается.

– Вроде того, – отвечает Энджела.

– Первый признак шизофрении, точно тебе говорю. Или гениальности, – он улыбается ещё шире. Но заметив, что она не реагирует на шутку, Ходжинс хмурится и спрашивает: – Эй, всё в порядке?

– Да. Да, конечно. Просто работы много, – она кивает на коробки с кассетами. – Всё хорошо.  
Этими словами она пытается убедить себя.

– Слушай, давай выпьем кофе сегодня? Ланч в кафе, как ты смотришь на это? 

– Хорошо.

– И, если что, заходи ко мне в любое время. Если вдруг… Ну…

– Ладно.

– Да, ладно.

Он поджимает губы, кивает и уходит.

Энджела стягивает с шеи длинный вязаный шарф.

*

Девушку на экране нельзя назвать красивой, но Энджела привыкла смотреть глубже и находить красоту везде, в каждом человеке, в каждом лице. В каждой складке нервно сомкнутых губ, в пристальном взгляде прямо в объектив камеры, в каждом пожатии плеч, в том, как незнакомка проводит рукой по шее и поворачивает голову.

«Ты бы смог его убить?» – спрашивает она и снова смотрит в объектив. И голос, тот самый голос, который говорил о любви к смерти на первой плёнке, отброшенной Энджелой куда подальше, отвечает: «Тебе бы этого хотелось?»

Девушка на экране улыбается уголками губ, едва заметно, и приоткрывает рот, намереваясь ответить. И Энджела напрягается в ожидании, желая узнать ответ, она вся – будто напряжённая струна, стоит только тронуть её подушечками пальцев, и завибрирует, порвётся…

Дверь за спиной хлопает, и Энджела от неожиданности роняет пульт на пол, опускается на колени, нащупывает кое-как кнопки на пульте и выключает проигрыватель.

– Энджела? – Свитс заглядывает за диван и с удивлением видит ее на полу, на коленях. – Всё в порядке?

– Да, конечно. Упал, – она поднимает руку и показывает пульт, – искала.

– Ясно, – Свитс испытывающее смотрит на нее. А потом повторяет, будто у него заело пластинку: – Всё в порядке?

– Да, Свитс, всё хорошо.

Она поднимается на ноги. От этих нелепых "всё в порядке" у неё уже оскомина.

– Смотришь плёнку?

– Смотрю.

Лэнс наконец уделяет внимание экрану и восклицает:

– О! Это же Джейн Бёрнем, верно? Только здесь она младше.

– Кто? – переспрашивает Энджела.

– Э-э-э, Джейн Бёрнем. Одна из фигуранток нашего дела, – поясняет Свитс. – Постой, ты что, не читала дело?

– Я… Нет, ещё не читала. Руки не дошли.

Свитс снова долго разглядывает ее, потом кивает.

– Ладно. Слушай, если тебе нужно о чём-то поговорить, я…

– Всё в порядке.

– Энджела…

– Всё хорошо, Лэнс, спасибо.

– Но ты…

– Чёрт возьми, хватит, – взрывается она. – Сегодня я только и слышу от всех «с тобой всё хорошо?», «с тобой всё в порядке?» и прочую чушь. Хватит, Свитс. Я в норме.

Он обескураженно молчит.

– Извини, – она кидает пульт на стол и почти выбегает из кабинета. В туалете она умывается холодной водой и долго смотрит на себя в зеркало.

Что они все видят на ее лице сегодня? Что они заладили?

«Все в порядке», – беззвучно произносит она на пробу. Кажется, она сама себе не верит. 

*

– Ричард Фиттс был найден мёртвым в своей квартире, рядом с ним – разбитая видеокамера. Соседи почувствовали неприятный запах, копы взломали дверь и нашли тело. Парень явно долго там пролежал, – вещает Бут. Кэм безмятежно сидит на диване, положив ногу на ногу, и пьёт кофе.

– Почему дело отдали нам? – спрашивает она. Энджела почти не слушает, смотрит в пол, она чувствует на себе изучающий взгляд Свитса и это раздражает. 

– Полиция подозревает, что это убийство как-то связано с убийством Лестера Бёрнема десять лет назад. Тогда Лэстер проживал по соседству с нашим нынешним покойником, они дружили, и Ричард Фиттс встречался с дочерью Бёрнема. Десять лет назад в убийстве Бёрнема обвиняли Фрэнка Фиттса, отца Ричарда Фиттса, но он тогда бежал. Последний раз его видели у нас, в Вашингтоне, всего пару недель назад, но копы его упустили. Кстати, и девушка Ричарда Фиттса, дочь покойного Бёрнема, пропала.

– Каким он был? – вдруг спрашивает Энджела.

– Кто? Фрэнк Фиттс? – переспрашивает Бут.

– Нет, Рики.

– О, ну… Соседи называют его странным. Говорят, он не расставался со своей видеокамерой, постоянно что-то снимал. Не работал, но деньги были всегда. Есть информация, что он торговал легкими наркотиками. В юности его привлекали за это. В Вашингтон Ричард Фиттс переехал два года назад из Нью-Йорка, а там он жил вместе с Джейн Бёрнем, после смерти ее отца. Больше десяти лет назад он лежал в психиатрической лечебнице и лечился от наркомании. Отец – полковник в отставке, строгих правил. Ну, это до того, как подался в бега из-за обвинения в убийстве. А мать Ричарда, говорят, тоже была не в себе и после отъезда мужа и сына долго не протянула. В общем, этот Фиттс был действительно странным типом.

– Понятно, – говорит Энджела. Потом тяжело вздыхает и поворачивается, чтобы налить себе кофе.

Взгляд Свитса сверлит ей спину между лопаток.

*

«Кто-то умрёт, – говорит Рики на плёнке. – Кто-то обязательно должен умереть».

«Почему?» – интересуется Джейн.

«В любой истории кто-то обязательно умирает».

Джейн сидит за столом, сжимая в руках чашку с кофе. Откидывает волосы за спину и опускает взгляд. Неумелые попытки соблазнения.

«Иногда ты меня пугаешь, – говорит она. – А иногда бесишь».

«Не тебя одну», – отвечает он.

Энджела пролистывает дело, толком не глядя на бумаги. Она смотрит на экран, на эту девушку. Слушает их голоса – её, ничем, кажется, не примечательный, и его – уверенный, низкий, приятный.

«Кто должен умереть?» – спрашивает Джейн.

«Я пока не знаю», – отвечает Рики. 

Камера приближается, губы Джейн заполоняют экран, словно в пародии на поцелуй с объективом. Неумело накрашенные губы, слишком грубо. Камера вдруг выхватывает веснушки на щеках и маленькую, еле заметную родинку над губой.

«Ты красивая», – шепчет Рики.

Губы Джейн подрагивают, она чуть улыбается.

Изображение гаснет.

*

– Ты уже просмотрела все записи? – спрашивает Свитс и умолкает выжидающе, настороженно, будто боится, что она снова накричит на него. Но Энджела уже справилась с собой, она не позволит себе сорваться еще раз.

– Нет, конечно, – отвечает она ровно, – вон их сколько. 

– Дело прочитала?

– Разумеется, – она откусывает кусочек от пирожного, которое держит в руке, подхватывает второе и протягивает Свитсу. – Будешь?

– Нет, спасибо. Давай лучше работать.

Она не знает почему, но показывает Свитсу совсем не те записи, которые нужны. Улица, на которой Рики жил с родителями, мать, молча сидящая без движения в гостиной, дом напротив, где упражняется с гантелями в гараже Лестер Бёрнем. 

Впрочем, Энджела понимает не хуже Свитса, что даже из этих записей вполне можно составить психологический портрет. Того Ричарда Фиттса, который жил в даунтауне, ходил в школу, торговал травкой и влюбился в Джейн Бёрнем.

Есть много более поздних записей – квартира в Нью-Йорке, вид из окна, миллионы однотипных многоэтажек, люди в них. Зум приближает изображение, выхватывая из кутерьмы вечерних огней обнажённую девушку в доме напротив – вот она вертится перед зеркалом, улыбаясь своему отражению. Штора задёрнута неплотно, и можно увидеть скупо обставленную комнату, постер модной группы на стене.

«Милый?» – доносится голос Джейн, и камера послушно выключается, Энджела почти видит, как палец Рики жмёт на кнопку, как сам Рики отворачивается от окна и улыбается своей девушке.

– Следующую плёнку? – спрашивает Свитс.

– Да, конечно, – Энджела старается скрыть дрожь, вызванную его вопросом.

Пустой пакет кружится в порывах ветра, падает и взлетает снова, описывает спирали, словно танцуя под неслышную музыку. Камера неотступно следует за пакетом – чуть вверх, чуть вниз… Энджела тоже следит за ним взглядом – в этом есть что-то гипнотическое.

– Ничего интересного, – констатирует Свитс, – перематывай.

– Брось, это красиво, – говорит Энджела.

– Пакет?

– Ну да.

Свитс снова смотрит на неё этим своим особенным взглядом «я профессиональный психолог», и Энджеле хочется спрятаться от него, чтобы он перестал ее видеть. 

– Ладно, – разочарованно говорит Свист. – Пойду пока к Буту.

– Закрой за собой дверь, пожалуйста, – просит Энджела, не отрываясь от экрана.

Свитс снова смотрит – когда-нибудь, Энджела уверена, он проделает в ней взглядом дыру.

*

«Ты любишь меня?» – спрашивает Джейн.

Она сидит на полу и за её спиной – голые стены. В закрытые окна ударяют струи дождя, но кажется, там, в комнате, тепло – расслабленная поза и одежда... Только очень пусто.

«Да», – отвечает Рики.

«Это хорошо».

«Почему?»

«Потому что я тоже тебя люблю. Наверное».

«Наверное?»

«Я подросток, мне можно сомневаться», – Джейн пожимает плечами, потом чуть улыбается.

«Эй, мы ведь переехали в Нью-Йорк».

«И что это означает?»

«Что мы больше не подростки».

Джейн улыбается и стягивает с себя через голову свитер. Тонкая футболка задирается вместе с ним, обнажая на мгновение живот.

«Точно, – говорит Джейн, отбрасывая свитер в сторону и хватаясь за край футболки. – Больше не подростки».

Она стягивает и футболку тоже, потом расстёгивает лифчик и просто роняет его. Джейн выгибается и проводит рукой по волосам. Камера чуть заметно подрагивает, приближаясь, выхватывая глаза, губы, плечи, живот, наконец поднимается к груди, словно Рики больше не может сдерживать себя.

«Кто бы мог подумать, что я буду жить здесь с тобой, раздеваться перед камерой, заниматься с тобой сексом. Представь, как завидует мне, наверное, эта дура».

«Да, наверное».

«Мне нравится быть не подростком», – говорит Джейн, расстёгивая пуговицу на джинсах.

Изображение пропадает.

*

– Подбросить тебя домой? – спрашивает Энджелу Ходжинс, обнимая сзади за талию.

– Я… Знаешь, хотела еще поработать. Здесь осталось столько непросмотренных записей…

– Эй, ты помнишь, что должна мне ланч? – он целует её в шею, прикасаясь губами еле заметно, дразняще.

– Ланч? – прикосновения Ходжинса отвлекают и мешают сосредоточиться.

– Да. Ты обещала выпить со мной кофе, но, видно, совсем забыла. И вот я хочу угостить тебя кофе прямо сейчас.

– Но я…

– Отговорки не принимаются, – он вынимает у неё из рук пульт, жмёт на кнопку, отключая видео, и тянет Энджелу за собой к двери, не забыв по дороге захватить её куртку и шарф.

Энджела улыбается почти против воли. Она позволяет ему это – увести ее прочь.

*

Ходжинс будит её поцелуем и приносит кофе в постель. Она наслаждается каждым утренним мгновением – тем, как Джек готовит завтрак, как звенит тостер, как кипит чайник. Наслаждается неспешным и полным нежности утренним сексом в душе, песнями, звучащим по радио, когда они едут в машине на работу. Мягкостью шарфа и свежестью воздуха. И она не хочет снова думать о том, почему отвергла этого замечательного человека, вернее – отвергла предложение брака. Ходжинса она отвергнуть не может, он слишком хорош.

– Удачной работы, – говорит Ходжинс и целует её в губы. Энджела нехотя отпускает его руку и уходит к себе в кабинет. 

Десятки коробок с видео ждут её, и очарование утра пропадает.

*

«Нет ничего красивее смерти», – говорит Рики.

«Ты думаешь? – Джейн лежит на кровати в одном нижнем белье и листает журнал. Кровать большая, просто огромная, застеленная чем-то темно-синим. Это явно та же комната – когда-то пустая, а теперь уже обжитая и вполне уютная. Освещена в кадре только кровать, вокруг сумерки, и камера устремлена прямо на лежащую Джейн. Девушка поднимает журнал и тычет пальцем в фото модели. – Купишь мне такое? Маленькое черное платье…»

«Конечно, – отрешённо отвечает Рики. – Вспомни своего отца».

«Я не хочу его вспоминать».

«Да, я знаю, но всё же вспомни. Именно в смерти он обрёл истинный покой и истинную красоту. Он был очень красив, когда умер. Он был очень красив. Очень», – его голос сбивается на шёпот.

«Я не хочу думать об отце, – говорит Джейн. – Я оставила его в прошлом и не хочу о нём думать. И прошло уже четыре чёртовых года, Рики, сколько можно говорить о моём отце».

Они молчат несколько долгих минут, но Рики всё равно не выключает камеру, просто встаёт и ходит по комнате, достает что-то с книжных полок.

«Сделай мне тоже», – говорит Джейн. И через минуту Рики протягивает ей зажжённый косяк.

«Зачем ты уехала со мной, Джейн?» – спрашивает он, и Энджела слышит, как меняется его голос, становится более серьёзным и глубоким. Джейн на видео этого явно не замечает и просто пожимает плечами, переворачивая очередную страницу журнала.

«Хотела вырваться».

«И только?»

«Этого было достаточно».

«И ты рада?»

«Конечно, я рада. Никакой заботливой мамочки и глупого папочки. Знаешь, если бы твой отец не пришил моего, я бы точно сделала это сама. Рано или поздно. Ну, или уговорила бы тебя, – она ухмыляется и смотрит на него. – О, Рики, чёрт возьми, выключи уже грёбаную камеру».

«Раньше тебе нравилось, как я снимаю».

Она в раздражении закатывает глаза – глупая поза.

«Раньше я считала тебя сумасшедшим, а сумасшедшим можно иметь дурацкие причуды вроде этой. Ну и меня это чертовски заводило».

«А теперь?»

«А теперь я не хочу, чтобы меня снимали, я хочу это платье, ещё один косяк и тебя», – она смеётся, но даже Энджела слышит, как фальшиво звучит этот смех.

«Ты изменилась», – констатирует Рики.

«Но я всё ещё хочу, чтобы ты убил пару-тройку человек. Убьёшь?»

«Конечно», – привычно отвечает Рики, и изображение гаснет.

*

– Они как дети, – говорит Свитс. – Стараются, хотят казаться взрослыми, но продолжают вести себя, как дети. Эти их постоянные разговоры об убийствах и смерти, жизнь перед камерой, словно они застряли навсегда где-то в старшей школе, вечный подростковый кризис, каждый день опять пятнадцать лет…

Энджела не согласна с ним, по крайней мере, насчёт Рики. Этот парень даже на ранних плёнках выглядел вполне здравомыслящим и взрослым. То есть у него, как и у большинства людей, свои собственные рамки, правда, его рамки куда шире и подвижнее, чем у многих других. Вот Джейн – да, может быть, и осталась испорченным ребёнком, вечным тинэйджером. Но только не Рики. 

Энджеле даже жалко, что он умер.

– Думаешь, это она его убила? – спрашивает Энджела у Свитса.

– Вряд ли. Пусть её любовь давно потускнела, а то и вовсе прошла, Джейн хорошо к нему относилась. Да и вообще – люди не могут так просто убить друг друга, если прожили вместе десять лет и через многое прошли вдвоем.

– Свитс, ты же работаешь в ФБР. Неужели ты действительно так думаешь? – саркастично замечает Энджела.

– Нужен какой-то толчок, понимаешь? Что бы там ни было, но люди не совершают убийства просто так.

– Ты прав, Свитс, – в кабинет входит Бут. – Видишь, Энджела, даже мозгоправ иногда говорит умные вещи. Парню нанесли десять ножевых ранений, и я тоже считаю, что такое не делают просто так, без особой причины.

– Десять ножевых, – шепчет Эндж. – Бедный.

– Энджела? Ты…

– Я в порядке.

– Ладно. Что-нибудь выяснили? 

– Нет пока. Бут, я хотела спросить. Вы ведь нашли камеру, верно? В ней точно не осталось записи? Карты памяти или чего-то такого? Последняя запись, понимаешь? Рики ведь снимал постоянно, и я подумала, что там может быть что-то…

– Нет, ничего не нашли.

*

На третий день Свитс не выдерживает этого непрерывного киносеанса и просит Энджелу просто звать его, если обнаружится что-то важное – или когда потребуется его помощь. Дверь за ним закрывается, и Энджела чувствует невероятное облегчение. Она наливает себе кружку травяного чая, садится на диван и нажимает на «play».   
Третий день она живёт с этими видеозаписями, занимается только ими. Ей кажется, что каждое мгновение, которое запечатлел Рики, так или иначе, было очень важным, невероятно важным. Ему было важно снять, а ей теперь – посмотреть.

«Ненавижу твои записи! – срывается на крик Джейн, она орет прямо в объектив. У неё красное от злости лицо и волосы растрепались. – Ненавижу твою привычку всё снимать на видео! Неужели мы не можем жить как нормальные люди?! Неужели тебе так важны все эти твои записи?! Всё это твоё дерьмо! Ненавижу!»

Энджеле кажется, что именно этот момент в их отношениях мог стать переломным. Последняя капля, точный удар. Если бы ей кто-то сказал, что её картины – дерьмо, она бы… Энджеле не хочется думать о том, что бы она сделала.  
А что Рики?

«Ты красивая», – отвечает он за кадром, и, что самое страшное, Энджела с ним вполне согласна. В своём гневе Джейн невероятно красива. Но любить за одну лишь красоту – это по меньшей мере глупо, именно так думает Энджела. Если бы она любила только за красоту, в её жизни вряд ли когда-нибудь появился бы Ходжинс.

«Выключи свою сраную камеру. Выключи сейчас же», – орёт Джейн на видео, и изображение пропадает. 

Всматриваясь в чёрный квадрат монитора, Энджела думает о том, что Рики был очень несчастлив с Джейн. Но уйти от неё – наверное, для него это походило на самоубийство, потому что он не мог жить в этом мире без красоты, а Джейн для него была – сама красота, он сам ее выбрал, сам это в ней разглядел.

Когда Бреннан сообщает, что очистила череп, Энджела, поддавшись порыву, признается, что сделала реконструкцию лица. И ей плевать, что это ненужная работа, потому что личность убитого давно установлена. И плевать на изумлённые взгляды, которыми ее провожают до дверей кабинета.

Она просто хочет рисовать его – человека, который умел видеть красоту даже там, где никто другой её разглядеть не мог.

*

Нанося карандашом чёткие линии, резкие штрихи, Энджела всматривается в лицо Рики Фиттса, возникающее перед ней на бумаге – оно рождается из ничего по взмаху ее руки – и она не может подавить в себе иррациональную злость. Она, кажется, без всякой объяснимой причины, зла на убийцу Рики Фиттса. Ведь Рики был особенным. Странным, но особенным. Это было очевидно. Должно было быть очевидно всем.

Энджела думает, а что, если бы Ходжинс когда-нибудь так же, как девчонка Джейн, растоптал то, чем Энджела живёт?

Раз за разом она повторяет себе, что это невозможно, что Джек не такой, что с ним всё по-другому. И глупо сравнивать, глупо напяливать на себя и Ходжинса чужие маски, роли в ужасном спектакле об умершей любви и непонятом художнике.

Рики и Джейн – это Рики и Джейн. А Энджела и Ходжинс – совершенно другое дело.

*

Последняя по времени запись по прихоти судьбы оказывается той самой, которую Энджела отбросила в самом начале.  
«Я люблю смерть, – говорит Рики. На экране темнота, на мгновение загорается огонек зажигалки, а потом в кадре постоянно маячит зажжённая сигарета. – В смерти есть что-то прекрасное, какое-то очарование, которое невозможно описать словами. Если ты хоть раз видел смерть близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки – ты никогда не сможешь забыть её. В смерти люди находят покой. И только мёртвые могут быть по-настоящему красивы».

Энджела чувствует, как дрожат пальцы, сжимающие подлокотники кресла.

«Когда человек больше не видит красоту жизни, ему нужно умереть, я думаю так».

– Дурак, – говорит Энджела. – Ты не прав, Рики, это не так. Ты не мог…

«Я убил Джейн, – прерывает он Энджелу. – Я убил Джейн, потому что она перестала видеть прекрасное. Я убил Джейн, потому что она потеряла свою красоту. Я убил её и закопал на Арлингтонском кладбище».

– Нет, ты не мог, Рики, – Энджела качает головой.

«Она… – его голос срывается. – Когда любовь исчезает, когда двое больше не любят, они должны идти дальше порознь, не оглядываясь назад. В мире миллионы мест, где нужно побывать, и миллионы мгновений, которые стоит заснять. И людей, конечно же, людей, которые стоят того, чтобы в них разглядели прекрасное. И когда тебя держат, хватают за руки, приковывают к себе… Это неправильно. А Джейн держала меня».

– Но это же и есть любовь, Рики, – шепчет Энджела.

«Да, я знаю, что это, наверное, и есть любовь. Но если она такая, то она мне не нужна. Просто… Кажется, я изначально выбрал не того человека. Она не знала, так и не поняла, какой я на самом деле, кто я. Ей только хотелось вырваться из своей прошлой, постылой жизни, а мои чувства её не очень и волновали. Это главное – найти нужного человека. Главное – для любви».

– А если человек нужный? – Энджела чувствует, как текут по щекам слёзы.

«Если такой человек отыщется, то его нельзя потерять, страшно не отпускать… Если только в нём есть настоящая красота, что-то удивительное, чего тебе самому не хватает в жизни, что-то, что притягивает тебя».

– Он такой, да. Он очень красивый. Знаешь, все дают ему не выше семёрки, а я бы дала миллион, – Энджела сползает с кресла, она стоит на коленях перед экраном.

«Если такой человек найдется, то рано или поздно вы будете вместе. От настоящей любви, какой бы странной она ни была, никуда не убежать. И такого человека нельзя отпускать. Никогда в жизни. Правда… Я думал, что Джейн – та самая, а оказалось… Наверное, я недостаточно сильно её любил».

– Я люблю Ходжинса. Очень. Он тот самый, я уверена, – шепчет Энджела.

«Я убил Джейн. Я не мог поступить иначе».

– Я верю тебе, бедный глупый ребенок…

«Но и без неё… Я не уверен… Я запутался… Я… Я убил Джейн. Она стала такой красивой, когда умерла», – его голос срывается. 

– Когда ты потерял её… – шепчет Энджела.

Через некоторое время изображение пропадает.

Энджела сидит перед монитором ещё очень долго.

*

– Отца нашли, дело закрыто. Он говорит, что так и не простил сыну случившееся десять лет назад. Говорит, именно из-за Рики его жизнь пошла под откос. Признался во всём, даже не пытался отпираться. Отец убил сына, ужас какой.

Энджела сидит на пассажирском сиденье и молча смотрит в окно, практически ничего не замечая вокруг.

– Эй, Эндж, ты в порядке?

– Если я когда-нибудь решу пойти дальше, Джек, ты отпустишь меня?

– Что?

– Любовь. Если она когда-нибудь закончится, ты отпустишь меня?

Ходжинс молча ударяет по тормозам и съезжает на обочину, включает аварийки и наконец поворачивается к Энджеле:

– Эй, малыш, я люблю тебя больше всего на свете. Я люблю тебя так сильно, что никогда не смогу разлюбить – это просто невозможно. 

– Но если…

– Но если любовь когда-нибудь уйдет, я отпущу тебя. Мне будет больно, чертовски больно, но я не буду держать тебя против воли.

Она молча кивает и отводит взгляд.

– Вот только знаешь, Эндж, я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы ты никогда не захотела уходить. Никогда в жизни. Вот это я обещаю. И если это тебя пугает…

*

Ей нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть, чтобы смириться, но потом она соглашается выйти за Ходжинса.

И когда ей кажется, что любовь ушла, Джек отпускает её, несмотря на то, что ему невероятно больно. Вот только от настоящей любви, как и говорил Рики, никуда не убежать. 

И Энджела возвращается.


End file.
